


The Proposal

by Persiflage



Series: Cousy Fest 2k17 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cousy Fest 2k17, Director Daisy Johnson, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Novelty Shirts, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy and Coulson get engaged.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cousy Fest 2k17, for the Day 1 prompt 'Marry Me Quake'. Pure silliness.

At first Daisy thinks she's imagining things, but she quickly realises she's not: Phil Coulson really is standing out in the crowd wearing a 'Marry me Quake' shirt. She feels relieved she spotted him _before_ she got called forward to the podium to speak as it would've been too embarrassing to have spotted it while she was speaking because it's such a distracting sight.

Once she steps up to begin her speech she determinedly focuses her attention anywhere but on Phil – this is much too important a moment to mess up.

When she steps back to allow the President to offer some concluding remarks about the changes to the law that make Inhuman Rights the same as Human Rights, she makes eye contact with Phil and raises one eyebrow, knowing he'll understand. He smirks across the crowd at her, then as the applause begins, and Daisy steps backwards from the podium, he starts moving towards her.

"Really, Phil?" she asks, looking him up and down once they're within arms' length. He's wearing his favourite, slightly faded, tight black jeans with the 'Quake' shirt, as well as aviators and a baseball cap. The scruff on his face also helps in disguising Agent Phil Coulson if you don't happen to know him.

His smirk becomes an outright grin. "You like it?"

"I like you, you dork," she says, and clasping his forearm, she slides her hand down to his wrist and laces their fingers together. "Let's get out of here before we discuss this."

He lets her lead him out of the crowd, and through the halls until they reach a quiet spot, then she turns him towards her and taps his chest. 

"Is this for real?" she asks, half smirking at him.

He loops his arms loosely around her neck and asks, "What do you think?"

"I think you're enough of a dork to actually propose to me via a novelty shirt," she answers, and he chuckles, then angles his head down, as if he's going to kiss her, but she lifts her free hand and places her index across his mouth. "Don't you want an answer, first?"

He raises his eyebrows. "Daisy, if you don't want to marry me, that's fine. I know – "

"I do, you dork." She cuts him off, then kisses him very thoroughly, leaving them both breathless and aroused.

"God, Daisy," he mutters, and she chuckles, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Let's get out of here, then we can celebrate."

"And make plans," he says, ever so hopefully. 

She laughs more softly. "And that." She unwraps her body from his, then grabs his left hand in her right and leads the way back to the SUV. She can't help wishing her parents could be here for this, but Jiaying's gone, and Cal is still Dr Winslow, totally ignorant of his daughter's existence, and that's for the best.

She shakes off her sadness, and focuses on Phil, and what happens next. 

"I want to buy you a ring," he tells her as they pause alongside the SUV.

She lifts an eyebrow. "An engagement ring?" she asks, and when he nods, she shakes her head gently. "Phil."

"I know I don't have to, okay," he says immediately, sounding a bit defensive. "But I want to."

She throws her arms around his neck and nuzzles under his ear, and after a moment she senses him relaxing into it, even though this is practically a PDA and they don't usually do that. (On the other hand, she doesn't usually get marriage proposals, so…)

"If you want to buy me a ring, you can," she tells him. "No, of course you don't have to. But if you want to, that's fine."

"Good." He nuzzles her back, his hands slipping down her back until his left is cupping her ass and pressing her body against his.

"Phil," she groans. "A PDA is one thing, but groping the superhero Director of SHIELD in public's another."

He chuckles, then pulls back and rubs his nose against hers. "Home?" he asks hopefully.

"Yeah. Let's go home. The base can manage without me for a couple more hours."

He gives her a quick kiss, contentment spilling through his vibrations, and as she climbs into the SUV, she realises she's feeling quite content too.


End file.
